Disney Princess Lelucia
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. PREMISE: Princess Lelucia is pampered and caged by her privilage. Enter Suzaku, her Eleven guard and the perfect tool to relieve her boredom. She didn't quite expect to fall in love. M/F, explicit, genderbending, parody.


Lelucia was woken up, as she was every morning, promptly at seven am by birdsong.

Bluebirds, to be precise.

That wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was when all her sisters started singing back. Sure, they could all carry a tune, their bell-like voices (and Cornelia's strong contralto) heralding a new, bright day, but it was just so…

Inane.

They seemed happy, though. Nunnally, kind and bright; Euphemia, lively and cheerful; Cornelia, brave and steadfast; Guinevere, glamorous and austere; Carine…

Well, every family had at least one.

Lelucia (brilliant and, er, ruthless?) wasn't _unhappy _per se. She had everything she could want – food, clothing, security, an older brother who chatted with her over tea about how to properly manage his invasion of the neighbouring kingdom. Her days were filled with light and joy, if not challenge and success, and being unhappy would be downright ungrateful of her.

And she'd been raised better than that.

So when one of the annoying little alarm clocks landed on her windowsill she didn't squash it with her tome of military strategy. Instead smiled at it and assured it that its lifespan was so short that this moment it was wasting was the equivalent to weeks of her time.

It flew off, depressed.

Lelucia choked off the urge (more and more frequent lately) to monologue in song about how she wanted more out of life. She would _not_ be reduced to a cliché. Even if she _really _wanted more out of life, dammit!

"Have you tried making friends with woodland creatures? They're good listeners."

Lelucia didn't even turn around. "I don't need listeners, I need allies. Like what _you're_ always claiming to be."

"I said I was your ally. I never said I was useful," C.C. pointed out. "Besides, you haven't accepted my contract."

Lelucia snorted. "Unspecified power in return for fulfilling an unspecified future wish? Do I _look_ genre blind?"

"I knew your mother."

"So?"

"Doesn't that make me trustworthy?"

"My mother was killed in her own home by someone who managed to get past the guards without being noticed. No, that does _not_ make you trustworthy."

C.C. shrugged. "A reasonable point." She let Lelucia finish dressing. "So what _are_ you planning on doing?"

It was Lelucia's turn to shrug. "I'm not really planning anything. Why should I? Everyone knows the only way out of this is for a handsome prince to rescue you, and Schneizel already said he's too busy, but once he's done conquering anything that looks conquerable, he'll consider it."

"And you're just going to wait on him?"

"I'm a princess," Lelucia pointed out. "It's what I do."

The sky darkened. C.C. stood and pointed a wavering finger at Lelucia. "Your wait will soon come to an end, Princess. The fates will align, the stars will sing, and you will be freed. You have but three duties; to see; to lead; to love. Follow these and your greatest wishes will all come true!"

Lelucia blinked. "Seriously?"

The sun returned, and with it, those annoying birds. C.C. shrugged. "I don't know. It just seemed like the thing to say. Was it impressive?"

"Kind of," Lelucia admitted.

"Well then," C.C. said. "You should probably listen."

"Lelucia! Breakfast time!"

Lelucia turned to say goodbye to C.C., but she was already gone. She did that sometimes. Fricking faerie godmother…

Lelucia gathered her books and opened her door, ready to face another boring day.

What she ended up facing instead, were two of the greenest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Whoa!" Strong hands caught her before she could stumble. "You okay, Princess?"

_Unknown male_

_Ridiculously good-looking_

_Friendly_

_Inappropriately casual_

_Immediate eye contact_

Criteria met. Lelucia smiled. "What's your name?"

"Uh… Suzaku." The boy looked like she'd messed up his lines. He rallied impressively. "I'm one of the new guards."

"Of course you are," Lelucia said. "Except that from now on, you'll be my personal guard. Okay?"

"Um… right?" Suzaku asked.

"Lovely. And call me Lelucia." Lelucia swept past Suzaku, pausing only to deposit her books in his (strong, manly) arms. "Come along."

Suzaku followed.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Things weren't exactly working out as planned. It had been three weeks since Lelucia had found Suzaku and she was still being woken by birdsong, spending her days in recitals and dress fittings, and falling asleep immediately on goose down bedding, with nothing in her head to keep her awake.

She wanted the freedom to have sleepless nights, dammit!

(She would not sing, she would not sing, she would not sing…)

Suzaku was no help. He wasn't a prince, or a third son, or a humble pig farmer with a strange birthmark. He was an Eleven who'd worked damn hard to get where he was and earned it on his merits. Nothing like the plucky young hero destined to save a princess.

Maybe she'd been wrong about him.

It wasn't all bad, though. He was sweet and actually had a sense of humour once he relaxed. Nunnally adored him, and Euphemia adored him maybe a little too much. Lelucia had to admit that just having him around made the days pass faster, and her dreams were certainly more interesting since he'd started playing a part in them.

He had the cutest smile…

Lelucia shook her head. He'd popped into her life just after C.C.'s prediction and fit the humble hero mold well enough. So why wasn't he taking her on adventures or teaching her about real life and folksy wisdom? Why was he just acting like a proper guard, albeit a little friendlier than most, and keeping his professional distance? It was infuriating.

"Princess Lelucia?"

Great. She'd groaned out loud. How uncouth.

She pasted a smile on her face and lifted her head from her book. "It's nothing Suzaku. Thank you for your concern."

"Right, yeah, but you're…" Suzaku hesitated. "You're doing that thing again."

"What thing?"

"That thing where your mouth is smiling, but you're not happy."

Lelucia could feel a headache starting. If she was so off her game that she couldn't even fake it to her guard… "It's nothing." Or maybe it was an opportunity… "Here." She patted the chair next to her. "Sit. Tell me about yourself."

Suzaku hesitated, then sat. "Um. There's not much to tell. I grew up in a shrine…"

Lelucia listened with interest at first. Then she noticed how Suzaku's eyes dimmed and darted nervously at certain parts. Then she noticed the strain at the edges of his mouth as he fought to maintain his smile. Then she noticed the tension under his words, the way his hands clenched rhythmically, the stiff line of his back…

"…and that's how I ended up here," Suzaku finished brightly. "I'm really grateful for the opportunity to serve you, Princess Lelucia."

_Liar_. There was so much more beyond that… Lelucia reached out and tentatively brushed Suzaku's bangs from his face. Suzaku looked stunned, and Lelucia realized this was the first time she'd touched her guard. She ran her fingers more firmly through his hair and watched his eyes widen. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no, not… you don't have to," Suzaku said, staring at her in disbelief. Lelucia kept her caresses gentle but steady, pleased when Suzaku unconsciously leaned into her hand. "Um… why are you…"

Lelucia wasn't entirely sure herself. "Don't question me, Suzaku," she said, leaning forward, eyes fixed on his face, his eyes, his lightly parted lips…

"Lelucia! Rehearsal time!"

Dammit! Whatever had been building was immediately destroyed as Lelucia jerked her hand back and Suzaku jumped. Their eyes met and they looked away, awkwardly.

_One step forward, two steps back_ Lelucia thought glumly as Suzaku escorted her to the rehearsal.

At the end of the day, though, when Suzaku dropped her off at her room, she'd gathered enough courage to turn to him.

"You do it too, you know."

"…what?"

"You smile with just your mouth." Lelucia scowled. "You shouldn't do that. It makes your eyes look sad."

Suzaku wasn't smiling now. "My apologies, Princess."

Lelucia glared at him. "Damn hypocrite." She slammed the door in his face.

She threw herself on the bed, furious and plotting. C.C. had told her she needed to see; well, she'd done that. Next was lead…

An evil smile crept over her face. _That_ would not be a problem.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Well, Princess Lelucia, this is a first. You never come here of your own free will."

Lelucia smiled. "I was struck by inspiration last night, Milly. I was wondering if I could try the dress that Euphie was wearing last Thursday."

Milly pursed her lips in thought. "The emerald one?" She laughed. "You can try it, but the… dimensions…" She gestured to Lelucia's small breasts and slim hips. "Will be off."

"I'm aware." Lelucia slipped off her shawl and passed it to Suzaku. He took it, blank-faced and polite. He'd been like that since last night, smiling at Nunnally and Euphemia, but cold to Lelucia. She refused to let it bother her.

Besides, his smiles had all been fake anyways.

The dimensions were _completely _off. Euphemia was shorter and curvier than Lelucia, and the front dropped while Lelucia tried to keep the waist where it was supposed to be, unfortunately exposing her bare toes. The colour, at least, was flattering.

Milly clucked her tongue. "Just assessing the alterations will take a while. Are you sure you want this one?"

Lelucia was, but for one reason only. "I just want to see… I have an idea. Suzaku!"

"Your Highness?" Suzaku popped his head in the room.

Lelucia waved him over with one hand, while the other kept the dress from falling off. "We need another set of hands and yours are the biggest." She grabbed his wrist before he could protest and placed it on her waist. "Hold here." She moved his other hand to the other side. "There. Now, _gently_, be careful not to wrinkle the fabric, pull back and down."

He stared at her. "Wh-what?"

Lelucia sighed. "Milly, can you direct him?"

Milly had a huge grin on her face. "Of course, Princess!" She slid her hands over Suzaku's. "Spread your fingers, dear, we want good coverage… excellent! Now just slide slowly together… that's right, feel the cloth moving over her skin. Good! And now down, no don't twist your wrists… good. There. How's that?"

Suzaku's hands were sitting just over her buttocks, warm and large against her sides. Lelucia swallowed. "Uh, the waist looks okay, don't you think? We'd have to make the skirt longer…"

Milly chuckled. "But the main problem is the bust, Your Highness," she reminded Lelucia. Lelucia could feel Suzaku's fingers tense at that. Excellent.

"Well then, Milly. If you wouldn't mind…"

"Not at all!" Suzaku's hands left her sides, only to return, higher. Lelucia held the waist in place as Milly positioned Suzaku's hands at her breast line.

Suzaku yelped as Milly pressed his fingers over Lelucia's breasts. Lelucia had to bite back a cry of her own.

"Come now, that's hardly professional," Milly chided. "We need firm, gentle hands here, Suzaku."

Lelucia stared at herself in the mirror and was pleased to see that she wasn't blushing. All she could see of Suzaku were his strong shoulders and his tanned hands, cupping her breasts through the fabric of Euphemia's dress. She kept one hand at her waist and lifted the other to trace the back of Suzaku's hand. Suzaku's grip reflexively tightened and Lelucia swallowed another small sound.

"So-sorry, Princess," Suzaku stuttered.

"It's fine," Lelucia said, voice small but steady. She couldn't focus on anything as Milly guided Suzaku's hands to tighten the dress around her, the tips of his fingers ending up over her nipples, just resting there, trembling slightly.

"Now rub gently," she heard Milly suggest from what sounded like a mile away. Suzaku's fingers twitched at the instruction and Lelucia bit her lower lip.

_Now_ she was blushing.

It didn't help that the dress was backless and she could feel Suzaku breathing, rapid and shallow, the air tickling her spine…

_Focus_. This had a purpose, after all. "I think we're done here, Milly." Suzaku's hands flew from her chest as if burnt.

Milly made a disappointed sound. "Fine. Did you want the alterations?"

Lelucia turned around, rewarded with Suzaku's confused flushed face as he avoided her eyes. "I don't think so. Euphie looked much better in it, don't you think, Suzaku?"

Suzaku's gargled, unintelligible response was surprisingly gratifying.

Lelucia was careful to keep Suzaku off-balance the rest of the day, smiling at him at times, completely ignoring him at others. She only relented when his confusion started looking more like hurt feelings.

By the time he dropped her off at her room for the night, he was almost back to normal; still a little tense and confused, but gracious and smiling at her again. Some of the smiles were even genuine.

She remembered the feel of his hands on her and wanted to rush this. It was with great restraint that she didn't.

"Sayoko is with Nunnally tonight," she mentioned casually to Suzaku at her door. "Could you help me with my dress?"

Suzaku's bland smile disappeared at that. No great loss. "You… Your Highness…"

"Quit that." Lelucia smiled playfully. "It's 'Lelucia', remember?" She took Suzaku's wrist and pulled him into her room. "Just loosen the top, I can continue from there."

Suzaku jumped as the door closed behind them. "Your… Princess Lelucia, this isn't exactly appropriate…"

Lelucia shot him a look over her shoulder. "I'm asking you to undo a knot and loosen a string. What's inappropriate about that?"

"Well…"

"The longer you take, the more chance people will notice you're in my room," Lelucia pointed out. "A minute is fine. Much longer, and your precious appropriateness is at risk."

It was a good point, and one that Suzaku could hardly argue. Lelucia grinned and turned around at his sigh, presenting him with her back.

His hands were at once gentler and rougher than she'd expected. They ghosted over her skin, barely touching her; but even that left impressions of calluses and bitten nails. She hadn't felt that through Euphemia's dress. How would those hands feel, pressed against her skin?

Suzaku deftly undid the bow that laced up her back and started loosening the thread. "H-how far should I go?"

This was even more intimate than the dressing room, Lelucia realized. They were alone, without Milly to tease or coax or help… "Th-that's probably far enough."

"Right. Okay. Um." Suzaku's hands had ended up resting on Lelucia's shoulders. Lelucia found herself leaning into them. "Then should I go?"

"Is someone expecting you?" Lelucia asked.

"Not really." Suzaku's hands were still there. Lelucia turned around, suddenly facing him, inches away… "But… people might get ideas…"

"I don't see anyone else here," Lelucia said softly.

Suzaku gulped. "Lelucia…" His hands slid up her shoulders, cupping her neck.

Lelucia smiled. "I like it when you say my name." She moved forward, placing her hands on his chest. "Suzaku."

"Lelucia! Bed time!"

Lelucia knew that voice. Suzaku did not, and jumped back like he did every time they were interrupted. Lelucia rolled her eyes. "Thank you for your assistance today, Suzaku."

"You're very welcome, Your Highness," Suzaku stammered back, bowing awkwardly as he left the room.

Lelucia glared at the room's other occupant. "What was that for?"

"It's important to maintain the pattern of these things," C.C. said. "Also you were taking way too long seducing him."

"I'm not seducing him," Lelucia protested. "I'm… attempting to intrigue him so that he takes me away on some stupid adventure."

"…in bed."

"Stop that."

C.C. shrugged. "As long as you keep my advice in mind, everything should go smoothly."

Lelucia scoffed at the very thought. By the time she was done, C.C. had disappeared again.

Stupid witch. Lelucia decided to let herself go cliché for once and grabbed a pillow, clutching it to her chest.

She really wished she'd taken the opportunity to kiss him.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The next morning, Lelucia was woken by Suzaku shaking her. "Princess Lelucia? Are you ill?" The birds were more subdued at least.

"Wha… no." The morning sun streaming through her window looked less like morning sun and more like… "What time is it?"

"Past nine." Suzaku sounded worried. "I didn't know, but your sisters assured me that you never sleep in this late unless you're unwell."

Lelucia hadn't been unwell. She'd been awake, almost all night, thinking of Suzaku, sleepless and anxious and tossing and turning and…

It had been wonderful.

It was a little less wonderful this morning.

"I'm fine, let me sleep." Lelucia rolled over, not even caring that she had _Suzaku_ alone in her room, leaning over her bed, looking concerned…

She was sleepy.

Suzaku hesitated. "Is this… last night… are you angry?"

_What? No… _Lelucia rolled back over to face Suzaku. "Angry about what?"

"Well, I… that is, when I…" Suzaku was adorable when he was embarrassed and uncertain. Lelucia reached up and stroked his cheek.

He practically wilted in relief, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. Like a trained puppy. Lelucia smiled at the thought. "I'm not angry Suzaku. Not at all, on the contrary…" Her hand slipped down his neck and he shivered. "Fine, I'll get up."

"Huh?" Suzaku looked confused, then terrified as Lelucia sat up, the covers falling away to reveal her barely covered in a light camisole. "Your Highness!"

Lelucia pouted at him. "I told you to call me by name, Suzaku," she reminded him, slipping her bare legs out as well. Suzaku sputtered and looked adamantly away. Lelucia smirked. "I need to dress. Please ask Sayoko to attend me?"

Suzaku, usually abnormally agile, nearly ran into the doorway on his way out. Cute.

The rest of the morning was less amusing.

"Announcing His Highness, Prince Schneizel, back from the front."

Lelucia's sisters immediately started chattering amongst themselves. Only Cornelia and Lelucia stayed out of the gossip, exchanging looks. Lelucia inclined her head and Cornelia rose, leaving first.

Suzaku came up behind Lelucia, bowing to whisper in her ear. "What's happening?"

"Schneizel's back," Lelucia answered, equally quiet.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Lelucia paused and considered the question. "It's a thing." She shook herself. "When Cornelia returns, you will escort me to him. He'll imply that you should leave. This is important, Suzaku. _Don't_ leave. Act stupid, like you missed the implication. Don't confront him, but don't leave me, understood?"

Suzaku nodded, leaning close enough that Lelucia could feel his breath as he answered. "Yes, Your Highness."

For the longest time, Schneizel had been Lelucia's hope. He'd seen her value and nurtured it, promising her that he'd make sure she didn't stagnate in the castle. Lelucia was seventeen now, and Schneizel hadn't done a single thing other than exploit her strategic mind for his own gain. She was pretty sure that he and Cornelia had a similar arrangement, and she was in her twenties and still in the palace with the rest of the princesses. Lelucia was willing to put more faith in Suzaku and C.C.'s insane magical predictions than in Schneizel's goodwill.

When Cornelia came back, she was swarmed with her sisters. Lelucia took a deep breath and stood, feeling more confident when she sensed Suzaku by her side.

She went to confront her brother.

"Lelucia!" Schneizel smiled and kissed her cheek. "I've missed that scowling face."

"I'm not scowling," Lelucia shot back. "Yet." Schneizel inclined his head and motioned for her to sit with him. Suzaku took his place at her back.

"…who's this?" Schneizel asked, even-toned.

Lelucia smiled and started pouring tea for her and Schneizel. "My guard."

"Ah. You finally chose one." Schneizel looked Suzaku over before smiling benignly. "Congratulations…"

"Suzaku Kururugi." Lelucia supplied the name. "Do you still take sugar?"

"Just one, please. Suzaku…" Schneizel seemed to be tasting the name. "Japanese?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Suzaku answered when Lelucia did not.

"Ah, the land of unspoken courtesies and subtleties." Schneizel sighed. "I remember when it was freshly conquered…"

Suzaku tensed. Lelucia did not. "I'm feeling a little ignored here, brother."

"Of course." He waved Suzaku off. "If you would…"

It took every once of Suzaku's self-control not to follow the unspoken order. "Certainly, Your Highness." He bowed, but didn't move, staring at nothing in particular as he felt Schneizel's gaze on him, eyes narrowing dangerously…

"So. How's it going?" Lelucia asked brusquely. "I'm sure you told Cornelia everything…"

Schneizel's attention moved back to Lelucia and the tension was broken. "We're winning. It will end in less than a week." He smiled. "Your plan with the improvised landslide worked like a charm. It was amusing, watching the land itself work against the native people… very poetic."

Lelucia shrugged. "Some people will find symbolism in anything. So…" She leaned forward, "what next?"

Schneizel sighed. "Well, there's that uprising that's staring… that will take a great deal of my time…"

"And I'm sure you don't need anyone's assistance," Lelucia added sweetly, spearing a small piece of cake viciously.

"Actually, I've asked Cornelia to come with me," Schneizel corrected her.

"Oh," Lelucia said coolly. "I see."

Schneizel sighed. "Don't be like that, Lelucia, dear. You're still just a child. You have no idea…"

"…what it's like to contemplate the deaths of hundreds of people in order to acquire more territory that has never rightfully belonged to us?" Lelucia finished for him. "Landslide, remember? I knew the consequences."

"It's not that simple. When you're older…" Schneizel said soothingly.

Lelucia rolled her eyes. "When I'm older, I'll have something more important to do." She stood. "If you'll excuse me…"

Before she could storm out, Schneizel grabbed her forearm. "I keep my word, Lelucia, you know that. I will give you everything I've promised you, in time."

Lelucia struggled, but couldn't throw his grip off. "Time is not something I have in infinite quantities, Schneizel. Okay, _now_ I'm scowling."

And Suzaku, dear, idiotic Suzaku, did the stupidest thing he could possibly have done.

He gently, respectfully, pried Schneizel's hand off Lelucia's arm.

For a moment, there was only a deep, disbelieving silence. Then Lelucia laughed nervously.

"Aha… ah, you see… the thing is…" _Screw it_. She grabbed Suzaku's hand. "Run."

They raced through the halls, Suzaku confused but obedient, Lelucia desperate and quickly running out of breath. She didn't even realize where she was going until they wound up in front of her room. First place anyone would look, but…

She shoved Suzaku in before following, locking the door behind her and pressing Suzaku against it, her hands buried in his shirt, her lips fused to his.

God, she'd needed this…

Suzaku may have been surprised, taken aback, thrown off guard. But Suzaku was also seventeen and male. And maybe he'd dreamed about this and Lelucia's mouth was warm and wet and _very _insistent, and…

Suzaku was seventeen. And male.

"Lelucia…" His hands groped at her back, trying to undo the top of her lace-up dress. "Lelucia…"

"Suzaku." Lelucia moaned against his lips, writhing against him in uncoordinated, desperate movements. "Suzaku, I want…"

Found it! Suzaku yanked on the string, nearly breaking it and tore through the laces. "What do you…" He shoved her dress down, groaning only a little at the slip she wore underneath. "What do you want?"

Lelucia pulled back, breathing hard. "I want…" She stepped out of her dress, grabbing Suzaku and throwing him to the bed. Suzaku went willingly enough, bouncing a few times before Lelucia straddled him.

"I am _done_ with waiting for my prince to come. I am _done_ watching my brothers grow while I wilt. I am _done_ following instructions and being lady-like and _pliant_. Understood?"

Suzaku gulped and nodded. "Yes. Right. Um…"

"Good." Lelucia grinned. "Now, do you want me to suck you or ride you?"

"Ah…" Suzaku's brain shut down completely, and the only response he could make was to grab Lelucia by the waist and kiss her.

Lelucia wasn't idle. She took the opportunity to strip Suzaku of his tunic and belt, pulling his shirt up and palming the hard skin beneath. She could _feel_ his muscles, each individual one…

Suzaku swore. It was a Japanese curse, and one that Lelucia couldn't recognize, but his tone was unmistakable. Lelucia's grin sharpened and she leaned back, wriggling out of Suzaku's arms.

"Shirt. Off."

Suzaku obeyed immediately, tossing off his shirt and sliding his hands up Lelucia's legs, under her slip. "Can this come off?"

If Suzaku was willing to ask, and not order, Lelucia would comply. She raised her arms and allowed him to gather the material, unnecessarily sliding his hands up her sides. It was… almost ticklish. Not quite, though, something else…

And now she was naked.

She hadn't really thought that through. She had a small bust (thank you, Milly…) and never had to wear anything more than the lightest of underwear. Which Suzaku had just tossed aside in favour of staring at her small bust, and this was rather more embarrassing than she'd anticipated.

Her arms trembled as she held back from covering herself. At this point, that would just be an admission of weakness. Maybe she could bluff her way ou–

_Ohgod_ What was Suzaku's mouth doing… _there_? How had… he'd just ducked his head and taken her nipple into his mouth and sucked and…

"Suza–" and that was her voice, small and almost frightened; and those were her fingers, threading through Suzaku's hair and holding his head to her chest; and those were her thighs, spreading under Suzaku's hands as he slipped between them and…

Suzaku looked up, his lips wet and red. "You're a virgin?"

It was his sheer incredulity that snapped Lelucia out of her helpless passivity. "What did you expect?" Also… "How do you know?"

Suzaku crooked a finger and a strange, frightening pressure started building. "It's not complicated, Lelucia." He moved his hands from between her legs and rested them on her hips. "I thought… the way you were acting, the things you were saying…"

And now he thought she'd been lying to him and he'd hate her and everything was _ruined_. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, idiot." Lelucia managed to keep her voice steady, refusing to show any fear.

"I…" Suzaku sighed and hugged her suddenly, his arms warm and strong around her, his face buried in her neck. "I'm sorry."

"What fo– Hey!" Lelucia yelled as Suzaku flipped them over, pressing Lelucia down to the bed on her back. "What do you think you're-hmpg…"

Suzaku's kiss was at once soft and deep, passionate and restrained. "I'm sorry," he said again as he pulled back, his mouth moving down her chest and abdomen. "I'll take it slower."

…when had Lelucia ever indicated she wanted to go _slower_? She was about to demand that Suzaku explain himself when he reached his destination and gave her a long, thorough lick, ending at her clit.

Well. Slower was fine too.

In hindsight the way Suzaku kissed, deep and searching and pressure in all the right places, should have warned Lelucia that he'd be quite good at oral sex.

In hindsight, Lelucia didn't particularly mind having been surprised by this.

"Su… zaku…" Her hands were in his hair again as he licked and sucked at her, interspacing some of the more intense manoeuvres with kisses pressed against her inner thighs and words whispered into her skin and body. It hadn't taken him long to find out where she was most sensitive, where she liked his lips, where his tongue, where the slightest brush of teeth could make her keen.

Her first orgasm hit her completely off guard. It wasn't until she came down, her throat sore from the sudden volume that had erupted from it, Suzaku's hairs falling from her fingers when she'd gripped too tightly, that she realized what had happened. "I… ah…"

"You're incredible," Suzaku whispered, and when had he come back up? Never mind, he was kissing her now and he tasted rather salty, and was that _her_ she was tasting, and that was kind of weird, and his fingers were rubbing where his mouth had been, gently pressing around and in and, _oh_…

"Shh…" Suzaku soothed, pressing kisses against her throat as his fingers pressed into her. "Just tell me to stop and I will, Lelucia. Promise."

"No, don't…" The thought of Suzaku stopping was as terrifying as the thought of what he was doing, and far more lonely. "Don't stop, please."

Suzaku stilled at that. His fingers stopped moving, he stopped kissing her, and Lelucia thought for a moment that she'd ruined it. Then Suzaku shuddered and kissed her, hard.

"You can't… if you say things like that, I won't be able to hold myself back."

The momentary pause had frightened Lelucia. "But I don't want you to hold back," she gasped out as Suzaku's fingers pushed in deeper, stretching her walls. "I want you to… I want you inside me and around me and if you stop, I don't know what I'll–"

Suzaku kissed her again, and again; hard, possessive, hungry. Lelucia wound her arms around his neck, holding him close and spread her legs wider. She could feel that same growing feeling in her groin, slower and less frantic than before, but still there, coaxed by Suzaku's fingers, and she wanted more, she wanted…

"Suzaku… more…"

Lelucia had never heard a human being make the kind of desperate, low noise that Suzaku made at that. When he removed his fingers, she cried out and he kissed her neck. "It's okay, I'm… I'm still here, I'm still going to…" With that explanation, he positioned himself between her legs and slowly, gradually, pressed inside.

It was… more.

It was, actually a lot more. It felt like every nerve in her body was being filtered through the passage that Suzaku was pressing into, like every fibre of her being was gravitating to that spot where they were most intimately connected. Lelucia trembled at the feeling of it, shuddering every time Suzaku pressed in a little more, inch by painstaking inch…

"Are you okay?" He asked. Lelucia looked at him and noticed something amazing.

He was trembling too.

Somehow that made everything so much… "Yes. I'm fine." She smiled and touched his cheek. "I'm very okay."

And Suzaku smiled back and kissed her and Lelucia wished that this moment could last forever.

("_No can do; time manipulation is out of my league_.")

"Did you hear something?"

"Nothing," Lelucia said quickly. "It was nothing, Suzaku, just…" She kissed him again, long and languid, and she was getting the hang of that. "You can move."

"Okay." Suzaku bit his lower lip, looking adorably worried. "If you… if anything… just say… alright?"

Lelucia laughed and they both gasped at the sensation. "Yes, I will, I promise, just _please_…"

And Suzaku moved.

Lelucia had heard the maids whispering… Guinevere herself, engaged although not married, had said… In fact, it was common knowledge…

Sex, the first time, hurt.

Turns out, sometimes it didn't.

The first few thrusts, uncoordinated and almost tentative, felt odd; but once Suzaku fell into a rhythm, once he found the angle he was looking for and rocked into her smoothly, once he moaned and looked at her and _smiled_…

It was a unique feeling. Not as simple as pleasure, nothing close to pain; a combination of the most intimate caress and the roughest kiss, inside her body. And Suzaku's eyes, open but glazed with his own pleasure, staring into hers, made her reach for him and hold him close and – _ah_ – that changed the angle and she could feel him inside her, but rubbing against something at the border between within and without and _that _was just so…

"Suzaku…" Lelucia gasped out, not sure what she wanted to say, but sure that she wanted something. "Oh, Suzaku…"

Suzaku grunted and redoubled his efforts, making her cry out and clutch at him. His face was buried in her neck and she could feel him breathing, his lips moving, forming words that he never quite said…

Her name, over and over and over and…

"Ah, Su–" Lelucia could feel that same sensation as before, building within her. It had taken longer to grow this time, and seemed bigger and almost frightening in its scale, but as long as Suzaku was moving she couldn't… "Suza–" she couldn't stop it. "Suzaku!"

"Lelucia!" She heard him call her name as if from miles away, her ears full of the sound of her pulse and the roar as something powerful and primitive rushed through her, making every muscle contract and tense, even the ones around Suzaku, and _those_ muscles felt…

He'd come too. Inside her. The idea was suddenly overwhelming; that what had once been a part of him was becoming a part of her. Lelucia felt her eyes tearing, not from any pain, but at that thought.

Suzaku immediately noticed. "Oh. God. I'm so sorry, did I…"

Lelucia shook her head, her throat tight with the soreness from screaming and the emotions of the moment. If she'd tried to speak, she would have sounded weak…

She wasn't weak. Lelucia swallowed and licked her lips. "It was wonderful." Her voice was low and held the faintest hint of wavering emotion, but overall, it was steady.

"Are you…" Lelucia interrupted Suzaku's stupidity with a kiss. He hesitated before kissing her back, but soon they were holding each other, trading kisses and caresses until Lelucia giggled against Suzaku's lips.

"What?" Suzaku asked, smiling. Lelucia just giggled again (that was _so_ unlike her…) and shook her head. Suzaku grinned. "No, what?" He demanded, settling on top of her. "What's so funny?"

"I'm not laughing because it's funny, idiot," Lelucia said fondly. "I'm happy."

Suzaku's grin softened. "I'm glad." He kissed her lightly. "Because I totally remember what you said before, about sucking me or riding me, and I was thinking…"

Lelucia hit him with a pillow. "No thinking allowed from you. I was…" She flushed, but something about Suzaku's fond expression made her continue, "I was perhaps bluffing. A little."

"Caught up in the moment?" Suzaku suggested.

Lelucia nodded. "Exactly."

"Well, that may be, but…" And Suzaku flipped them over again, so that Lelucia was lying on top of him. "A promise is a promise…"

"You…" Lelucia knew she was blushing and wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger at being manhandled, or pleasure at the way Suzaku was looking at her…

Either way, she bent down and kissed him, sighing into his mouth as his hands moved up her thighs to rest on the small of her back. Her legs fell on either side on his hips, stretching muscles that had recently been overused and were a little sore, enough that she winced and shifted on top of him.

"Lelucia?" Suzaku rubbed her back a little, sounding concerned.

"It's fine, it's–"

The door handle rattled.

Lelucia froze as the memory of why they were here, what and who they'd been running from crashed down on her.

"Oh, fu–"

"Language!"

Lelucia wasn't entirely sure how Schneizel had heard her through the oak door, but she wasn't about to waste time questioning it.

"Get dressed," she ordered Suzaku, jumping up and flinching only slightly as her back and thighs and between her thighs complained. Suzaku stood smoothly (damn him) and followed her.

"Lelucia…"

"Stop talking and get dressed." She threw his shirt at him, glaring when she realized that he hadn't even taken his pants off. It seemed unfair.

"Yes, but Lelucia…"

"Are you dressed yet? No? Then shut up."

Suzaku threw on his shirt. "There. Now. You need to wipe your… self."

Oh. Ugh. _That _was a part of sex that Lelucia hadn't anticipated. She pressed two fingers between her legs, staring at the strange viscous fluid that was clinging to her thighs. "…is it supposed to be pink?"

"It's 'cause it was your first time." Suzaku explained.

Ah. It was her blood mingled with Suzaku's… ew. This had not been anticipated.

Something to think about later. For now, Lelucia grabbed her nightdress and wiped between her legs before stepping into her dress and sliding her arms through her sleeves. "Tie me up."

Suzaku, now fully dressed, pressed up against her back and kissed the nape of her neck. "I'd love to, but your brother's gonna burst in here any second."

Lelucia giggled again. God, she needed to stop doing that, it was getting ridiculous. "You're not funny."

"You laughed," Suzaku pointed out, lacing up the back of her dress. "Listen." His voice was serious and urgent. "If this… I just want you to know it was worth it. You were worth it, whatever happens. I'm glad this happened, and I'm grateful…"

Lelucia whirled in his arms and kissed him. "You are the _stupidest_ boy. Do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?"

Suzaku smiled gently. "Lelucia, there are things you can't control…"

"There is nothing I can't control," Lelucia disagreed. "It might be hard, and it might take some time, but…" She smiled. "If it's something I truly want… I can make the impossible possible."

Suzaku shook his head. "I believe you," he whispered, holding her and kissing her. "I believe _in_ you."

Lelucia smiled into the kiss. "Hey, Suzaku…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want Japan back?"

"…what?"

The door burst open.

Lelucia glared at her brother. "You'll be paying for those repairs." Suzaku had moved fast enough that they were a respectable distance away.

"Small price to save my sister's honour," Schneizel pointed out amiably. His eyes narrowed at Suzaku. "You, sir, are under arrest for placing your hands, unwanted, on a member of the royal house."

"…unwanted?" Suzaku managed to mutter, incredulously.

"He means him, idiot," Lelucia said. "You pulled his hands off me."

"Oh, right." Suzaku grinned weakly. "Of course. It's not like I put my hands on–"

"Suzaku, shut up," Lelucia said. "Schneizel, he was defending me. Surely, that's reasonable."

Schneizel shrugged, then paused and sniffed the air.

There weren't a lot of things that caused the peculiar scent of sweat and musk and spice that lingered. As far as Lelucia knew, it was unique to her and Suzaku's lovemaking.

…god, that sounded sappy.

"I'm not feeling particularly lenient right now, dear sister," Schneizel said, gesturing grandly at Suzaku. "Arrest him."

Lelucia wanted to grab Suzaku and kiss him and promise that she'd save him. She wanted to cling to him and offer herself in his stead. She wanted to beg Schneizel to release Suzaku, she'd do _anything_…

Instead, she stood aside as two guards slapped manacles on Suzaku's wrists and lead him away.

Schneizel turned to follow them before pausing and turning back to his silently fuming sister.

He cupped Lelucia's chin and gently ran his thumb over her cheek. "No one has to know, Lelucia. I'll keep your little dalliance a secret. When we wed, it will be as if you were pure."

"When we…" Lelucia stared at him. "What?"

Schneizel smiled. "I've been waiting for you. When you turn eighteen, I'll take you away, as I promised."

"…as your bride," Lelucia said dully.

Schneizel smiled. "We will rule together, the perfect pair." He leaned forward and Lelucia stood, frozen in place, as he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, but far from chaste, kiss. "My pretty little sister…"

Lelucia's mind, usually her greatest weapon, blanked as Schneizel kissed her again and stroked her cheek. She was still standing there when he left.

Then she viciously rubbed at her mouth. "C.C.!"

The witch, for once cooperative, appeared immediately. "It's a good thing Suzaku muffled you. You are _loud_."

"Not now." Lelucia paced frantically. "I need your help."

"With what, choosing?" C.C. snorted. "At least give Schneizel a test drive first."

Lelucia glared. "I'm not… I need to get Suzaku out of prison, and figure out a way to free Japan."

"…where did that last bit come from?"

"I'm being impulsive, dammit!" Lelucia snapped. "He… he'd appreciate it."

C.C. looked at her for a long moment and sighed. "What do you need?"

Lelucia told her. C.C. shook her head.

"I can do it…" Lelucia brightened. "But I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because," C.C. explained. "If I do this, I'll lose any chance of having you form a contract with me."

Lelucia's eyes narrowed. "If you don't, you lose any chance of living until fall."

C.C. laughed. "You pick the most appropriate inappropriate threats. Even so; lover boy will be executed by then, and big brother will have you locked in some tower until he's ready to take you."

That was true. Time was not on Lelucia's side. "If I take the contract, will you help me?"

C.C. stood gracefully. "If you take the contract, you might not even need my help. But yes, I will become your ally."

"Alright." Lelucia took a deep breath. "What do I need to do?"

C.C. kissed her.

The room was silent for a long moment. Then Lelucia breathed out. "I accept this contract."

C.C. smiled and deepened the kiss, pushing Lelucia back to the bed and straddling her.

Lelucia moaned. "I-is this really necessary?"

"No," C.C. answered, groping her.

Lelucia just rolled her eyes and shoved C.C. off her lap.

"Now?" C.C. asked.

"Give me a few hours," Lelucia demurred.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku was not a fan of prisons in general, but this one wasn't that bad. It was clean and cool but not damp, and there was a small barred opening in the corner for some light… not much less comfortable than the army barracks.

The guards, snickering that the Number would be hanged by morning, were a little hard to take, but Suzaku wasn't really afraid of death.

What he _was_ afraid of, was what would happen to Lelucia?

God, he really was an idiot. How could he have let a momentary impulse, endanger what he'd been entrusted to protect? She'd trusted him and he'd…

…best not to think of that so soon. Best to clear his mind of Lelucia and her body, her eyes, her voice, her…

"Suzaku."

Yes, best not think of that, of the way she'd called his name…

"Suzaku!"

The way that she had of saying it, like it was intimate, special…

"Suzaku, turn around right now, you dumbass."

…or irritated.

Suzaku turned around.

Lelucia's face was pressed against the opening. "Get over here before someone finds me lying on my stomach by the prison, moron."

Suzaku clambered up on the bed, his face inches away from Lelucia's. "What are you doing here?" His eyes widened. "Your dress…"

"God, you pick the strangest things to focus on." Lelucia sighed. "Get over here so I can kiss you."

Ingrained obedience and strong personal desire had Suzaku moving forward before he could think better of it. And then he was kissing Lelucia, at an odd angle because of the bars, but she still tasted and felt the same and he…

He knew better. "You have to leave. If someone sees you…"

"Oh, pfft," Lelucia said. "It won't matter in an hour. Anyways, I just came to kiss you and tell you that I'll have you out by the end of the day. And you never did answer me when I asked you if you wanted Japan back."

Suzaku smiled. "Thank you for coming to see me. It gives me the opportunity to say something I should have said before. I love you, Lelucia."

Lelucia's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a sudden rose. "Tha… bu… you're not answering the question," she stammered out.

Suzaku kissed her again, softly and without regret. "You have to go." He stepped off the bed, turning his back to her.

There was a moment of silence, then Lelucia snorted. "When I get you out, I am hitting you _so hard_…" And then the rustling of cloth as she stood and the soft footfalls as she ran off.

Suzaku's smile never faded.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"Okay, now," Lelucia said the moment she got back to her room. C.C. had considerately aired it out and it no longer smelled of sex. Well. Not so strongly of sex.

"On the bed," C.C. ordered. Lelucia hesitated, there were still traces of what she and Suzaku had done on the comforter. "…under the sheets."

Lelucia crawled into bed, pulling the quilt up to her neck. "Now what?"

"Now, just lie back, and think of Britannia."

Lelucia's face was set in a scowl as she breathed out and didn't take another breath in. C.C. sighed and massaged her face, relaxing her features into a more restful picture of repose. "Uncooperative brat," she said fondly, fluffing up Lelucia's bangs.

Then she pulled on her cloak and made her way downstairs.

"Oh King!"

Charles looked up from his paperwork, irritated at the interruption and only mildly mollified by the interrupter. "C.C. to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have come with grave tidings," C.C. intoned. "Your daughter lies abed, the victim of a terrible curse."

"…which one?"

If he'd sounded more apathetic, he would have put C.C. to sleep.

"Which one do I stalk?" C.C. rolled her eyes. "Honestly… Lelucia, of course. She has once of those 'true love's kiss' curses on her. And you _know_ how those tend to affect the prosperity and success of a kingdom."

Charles sighed. He did know, and with an almost won war and a rebellion brewing, he didn't have time for this. "Send out a missive for some princes. She's almost eighteen, right?"

"Seventeen and a half, father," Schneizel answered from the doorway. "And I would beg the opportunity to try first."

C.C. shrugged. "Go ahead."

Charles glared at her. "Keep to your place, witch. Schneizel, Lelucia is your sister–"

"Half sister."

"Well. Good point. Alright, go ahead."

C.C. fell into step beside Schneizel. "It's not going to work, you know."

"Oh, I know," Schneizel assured her. "But I have ways of making it work for me."

The small group entered Lelucia's room and immediately knew that she was under a curse. The sparkles and artistic lighting gave it away. Either that or she was a vampire, and this isn't _that_ kind of fantasy fulfilment tale.

Schneizel knelt down beside her bed. "She's so quiet… I rather like her like this."

Charles cleared his throat. He had things to do.

Schneizel dipped his head, placing a soft kiss on Lelucia's lips. Nothing happened. He kissed her again, more firmly. Still nothing. His hand came up and parted her lips and…

"That's enough." Charles turned away, bored. "We'll find someone. Now…"

"Perhaps she has already chosen her one true love," C.C. suggested. "Perhaps he is right under our noses."

"The guard?" Schneizel asked, affecting surprise. "But…"

Charles looked less than impressed. "Have him brought to me immediately."

When Suzaku was dragged in front of the king, his first thought was that Lelucia wasn't there. It made him both hopeful and frightened. "Your Majesty."

"What is your relationship with my daughter?" Charles asked coldly. Suzaku looked down and kept silent, refusing to get Lelucia in trouble, even at the risk of his own life. "I see… C.C., if Lelucia's true love dies, how else could the curse be broken?"

"I don't…" C.C bit her lip. "It's never really come up. I guess another would take his place, but that would take time. Years, possibly."

Charles frowned. "Well, it's that or grant this upstart the hand of a princess, so…"

"And there's no proof that it would ever happen, depending on the strength of that love," C.C. continued thoughtfully. "Of course, Lelucia's a bit of a selfish brat, so…"

"Please, Your Majesty. If Princess Lelucia's in danger and I can help, I'll do anything. I won't ask for any reward, and you can execute me after, just please let me help her."

"That being said, she _has_ been different these past few days…"

"What is there to lose, father?" Schneizel suggested. "He wakes her and goes to his punishment, or fails and is executed anyways, and we can send out those missives. Either way, once she's awake, she'll be available to marry off to someone more deserving than a guard."

"But it's more of a determined focused difference, not an airy-fairy lovey-dovey difference…"

"Very well." Charles stood. "Come. And shut up, C.C."

Lelucia wasn't there.

Charles's eye twitched. "Where is my daughter?"

C.C. smirked. "That little minx…"

Suzaku's eyes darted around the room. "Where is she? Is she okay? What was wrong with her anyways?"

Schneizel scowled. "I believe we've been played."

He flew out of the room, followed closely by Suzaku and less closely by Charles and C.C.

"Guards, I want Princess Lelucia found immediately and – what is it Kanon?"

Schneizel's personal secretary smiled and shrugged. "My apologies, Your Highness. I was given this to give to you." He handed Schneizel an engraved invitation. "You are permitted four guests, if I may…"

Schneizel glared at him. "One day your sense of humour is going to get you killed." He sighed fondly. "Belay that order, guards. Father, if you would permit, I believe we've found our missing princess."

Lelucia was waiting for them in the throne room, not sitting in the throne, at least. She still had some perspective. She was playing with two rolled-up sheets of paper.

"Suzaku!" She chirped as the group trooped in. "…and everyone else, of course."

"Lelucia." Relief overcame Suzaku's common sense and he opened his arms to the princess as she rushed into them. "You're okay…"

"I'm better than okay," Lelucia assured him. "I'm married!"

"What?" Suzaku shouted, shoving her away (gently). "When? To who?"

"To _whom_," Lelucia corrected. "And to you, silly." She dimpled. She actually_ dimpled_ at her father. "By the Emperor's own decree, which takes care of that pesky under eighteen thing."

Charles and Schneizel looked immediately to the papers in Lelucia's hands. Suzaku was still just staring. "But…"

"And that's not all," Lelucia said. "As a wedding present, daddie," and here she dimpled _evilly_, "has given us Japan. Isn't that nice?"

"When did you arrange all this?" Schneizel demanded faintly.

"Right after you kissed me, pervert," Lelucia said brightly. "I had the papers written up and smuggled onto father's 'very important, make sure you triple check before you sign' pile, because he never checks those since they've gone through so many other people first. It was a little difficult to smuggle the magical binding contract paper we'd stolen from that underwater witch, but I think it was worth it. Then I just had to distract you long enough to sneak in and get the papers out. They may be indestructible now that they're signed, but that doesn't mean they couldn't be hidden."

C.C. snorted. "I'm not that easily fooled. You were still bespelled when Schneizel kissed you on your bed, so how did you revive?"

Lelucia winked at her. "Now, _that _is a secret that's not entirely mine to tell." C.C.'s eyes widened and she looked away, smiling. Lelucia threw her arms around Suzaku. "And it doesn't matter. The point is we're married and you're now the co-ruler of Japan. Told you so!"

Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelucia, still in a daze. "This is…"

"You can kiss me, you know," Lelucia said. "In public even." And she moved closer and parted her lips and Suzaku decided that nothing made sense anyways, so why not.

Kanon stood by Schneizel. "Unfortunate. She was ideal."

"There's always Cornelia," Schneizel said philosophically. "I thought Lelucia would be easier to manage, but now I have my doubts."

(Somewhere, at that moment, Guilford was licking and chocolate off Cornelia's naked body and wondering how many more years this could go on before they were caught. Cornelia, meanwhile, was quietly making arrangements for him to be Lorded and therefore a suitable marriage candidate.)

"Does that mean there'll be a wedding?" Nunnally asked, coming out of the woodwork.

"We are not leaving Lelucia to plan it," Euphemia added. "That's women's work. She may, however, pick the colour scheme."

"Is this okay?" Lelucia asked Suzaku quietly, once they were done kissing. "I mean… everything's moving so fast and I haven't really given you much of a choice…"

Suzaku smiled. "If I could choose anything, this would be more than I could ask for," he assured her. "I love you, Lelucia."

And Lelucia, half in the spirit of fulfilling C.C.'s prophecy, half because she couldn't not, finally answered him back. "I love you too, Suzaku."

And then, like, flowers and streamers and swelling music and stuff.


End file.
